Total! Drama! Couples!
by renagirl9
Summary: It's a new season of TDI with all of your fav couples! And some unexpected ones! With a prize of 600,000 dollars, which couple will win? DxC, GxT,GxB, CxB, JxH, NxK DJxS, LxT, LxH,and more! Yay! Read! It's time for them to arrive! ONHIATIS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! Yay!!! I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own TDI!! If I did Courtney would be in the second season!!!!!**

Courtney and Duncan were sitting on the sofa on the mini-yacht. Well, it was more like Duncan was sitting and Courtney was lying down on his lap. Which Duncan liked a lot. Where was this Yacht taking them? To the most horrible place on earth, Camp Wawanakwa. Why? For the new season of TDI, Total Drama Couples. How had Chris gotten them to come back? Simple. He pointed to the _really _fine print. Courtney remembered that letter that Chris had sent her. She'd been so mad, Duncan had thought she'd explode. The letter basically said:

_Dear Campers,_

_It's that time of year again. Summer! And that means its time for another season of TDI! Total Drama Couples! And you have to come. It's in your contracts. _

_So here's the low down of TDC. Turns out that all of the former campers hooked up with someone else from the show, except for two. There's the obvious ones like Gwen and Trent, Courtney and Duncan, but there are some really unexpected ones too. You'll find them out when you come. _

_So, basically, you'll be working with your current girlfriend/boyfriend. If you win, you each get $ 300,000!_

_I'll explain the rest when you get here. So see you soon!_

_Chris McClean _

Courtney really hated Chris. But she was glad to spend more time with Duncan. She didn't see as much as him as she wanted, what with all colledge prep courses and stuff.

Courtney looked really different now. She'd realized that she didn't want to dress all prep and have people judge her all the time. So she changed her look. She now had red streaks in her hair and several piercings. She even had a tattoo. She was wearing a shortsleeve black hoodie with a red shirt under it. With it she wore some black shorts.

Despite being so different on the outside, Courtney was very much the same on the inside. She was still bossy and a know-it-all. She was way less braggy though. She was actually pretty modest.

"What you thinking about, Princess?" Duncan asked, wondering why she hadn't spoken in a while.

"Nothing. Just…that I've changed a lot since the last time I was at Camp. I mean look at me. I have red streaks, piercings, a tattoo,…"

"An amazingly handsome boyfriend." Duncan added.

"Right." She agreed, pulling him in for a kiss. It lasted for several minutes and left out of breath.

"And it's not like I'm the only one who changed. You did too." Courtney said.

"What do you mean?" Duncan said, hoping she wouldn't bring this up. But of course she did.

"Well, you don't look any different. But you're letting your nice side show a lot more."

"No I'm not." Duncan deined.

"Then what do you call rescuing that cat up a tree? Or saving that baby from the burning house? Or stopping that robbery? Or getting that award from the mayor?" Courtney argued. Duncan had done all of those things. Since he didn't want to go to Juvie again and be away from his princess, he found a new outlet. Now he was like a hero guy, bhut he still wanted to keep his rep as the bad guy. He didn't want to follow in his parents footsteps and be a cop, but that was where he was headed.

"Fine. But I still have my rep to protect. So don't tell anyone about any if those things." Duncan said, giving up.

"I'll keep my mouth shut as long as you keep me happy." Courtney said, flirting.

A smile appeared on Duncan's lips. "Luckily, I know just how to do that." He said.

They ended up on the floor of the boat, making out furiously. They didn't even notice when the boat pulled up to the dock. Not till Chris shouted,

"STOP SUCKING FACE AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!"

**So how'd you like it? I need reviews to find out. So hit that button down there. Here's my list of couplings:**

**Courtney and Duncan **

**Geoff and Bridgette**

**Gwen and Trent**

**Cody and Beth**

**Noah and Katie**

**DJ and Sadie **

**Heather and Justin **

**Lindsay and Tyler**

**Harold and Leshawna**

**Owen and Izzy**

**If you don't like those pairings oh well!!!**

**Let me know if I should do an Eva/Ezekeil pairing, k?**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ******************


	2. Calculus and Candyland

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews. I know that some of you want and Eva/ Ezekiel pairing. But I have no idea how to write that. If you have an idea give it to me in a review. This next chapter is happening at about the same time as the last on and deals with Noah and Katie, DJ and Sadie. I won't do this for every couple, just the ones I feel inspired with. Hope you like it!**

Noah and Katie were looking out at the lake talking about sciency stuff and holding hands. Turns out, Katie was really smart. And that Noah and DJ lived in the same town and went to the same school as Sadie and her.

Noah was really nice, Katie thought, after you got past his sarcasm. She remembered the day se walked into her AP Calculus class and saw him there. They were both surprised to see each other.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here?" Katie asked, sitting down next to him._

"_I go to school here, duh. What are __you__ doing here?" Noah asked._

"_I go to school here too, obviously." _

"_Not what I meant. I meant what are you doing here, in this class. It's for smart people."_

"_And I'm not smart?" Katie replied angrily. _

"_Nothing you did on the show gave me any indication you were." Noah replied._

"_I'll let you know I have a 4.0 average and a really high IQ." Sadie said._

"_Sorry. You just seemed like one of those brainless girls on the show." Noah apologized. _

"_It's okay. I know I seemed like that. It's just I'm more than meets the eye. Maybe we could study together sometime?"_

_Flashback over._

Eventually their study sessions turned into study dates. They shared their first kiss while studying for a Calculus exam. They'd been a couple ever since. But they hadn't been on a real date till one month after they started dating. That night caused major changes in both their friends' lifes.

Noah became friends with DJ on the plane trip home. Their friendship caused DJ to be less scared and Noah to be less sarcastic. But Noah hadn't told him he was dating Katie till that one eventful night.

DJ was on the other side of the boat, laughing and playing Candy land with Sadie. He reached over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I think you're the best tasting candy of all, Sadie." DJ said.

"No you are." She replied.

"No, you!"

"You!"

This went on for several minutes, and then they collapsed laughing on the ground. DJ remembered how this had started.

_DJ had gone over to Noah's house one night. Apparently, Noah needed his help. He wondered what Noah the genius would need help with. _

"_DJ, thank God you're here! I need you're help!" Noah said when he saw DJ at the door._

"_What ya need help with, man?" DJ asked._

"_MY girlfriend and I are going out on our first real date. She doesn't want to go alone so she's bringing her best friend. And now it falls to me to secure a date for her friend." Noah said, purposely avoiding his girlfriend's name._

"_Wait…__you__ have a girlfriend?" DJ asked._

"_Is there a problem? Will you come or not?" Noah said._

"_Of course I'll come. I can't let down a friend in need!" DJ said. _

_At that moment, the doorbell rang. _

"_Oh good, that's her. Now remember, you said you'd come." Noah said and opened the door to reveal Katie…and Sadie._

_Noah's dating Katie?!, DJ thought as Noah pulled Katie in for a kiss, that means I have to go on a date with Sadie! Noah you're dead!!!_

That's how his and Sadie's relationship had started. Their friends were always dragging them on double dates. They got to know each other and eventually started dating on their own.

An hour or so later, both of the girls were asleep in their boyfriends arms. The guys turned and grinned at each other. Noah noticed that the island was in sight. He sighed wishing that they didn't have to go to Camp Wawanakwa again.

"STOP SUCKING FACE AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" Noah heard Chris shot at the couple who was in the boat docked at the dock.

Noah didn't want to be embarrassed like that so he woke up Katie, reluctantly.

"We're here he whispered. A few minutes later they all stepped out of the boat into the horror that is Total Drama Couples!

**Me: So, how'd you like it? Was it awesome? Fantabulous? Horrible? I won't know unless you review.**

**Courtney: Why weren't me and Duncan in this chapter?**

**Me: Cause it wasn't about you!**

**Courtney: But it wasn't about Chris and he was in there!**

**Me: SO?**

**Courtney: I demand you put me in this chapter! Or I'll sue!**

**Me: You can't sue me! I'm in charge!**

**Courtney: Duncan!**

**Duncan: What, princess?**

**Courtney: Rena won't let us be in this chapter!**

**Duncan: I'm gonna get you, Rena! You made princess sad!**

**Me: You can't get me! I'm the writer! I can lock you in a closet if I want to. In fact…**

***Locks them in a closet***

**Me: Hope you're happy now!  
*Hears making out noises in response***

**Me: Okaaay. If you want mare you gotta review!  
**


	3. weights and wrestling

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Especially **logicaltiger **and ****ZERO MASON**** cause they gave me ideas for an E/E pairing. I finally figured out how I'm gonna set up TDC so I probably won't do anymore of these back-story of the campers on their way to TDC, unless someone requests one or I get inspired. And for those people who don't like that I put H/J together, I just couldn't see heather with anyone else, unless I did a **_**really**_** complicated long back-story. And that would only work if I made her nice, which I can't do cause every story needs a villain. Now for the story!**

* * *

Eva and Ezekiel were on another boat to Camp Wawanakwa. Eva and Ezekiel were probably the most unlikely couple in the world. The macho girl with anger issues and the sexist homeschooled pig guy together?

But Ezekiel wasn't really sexist. His dad was and since Ezekiel was homeschooled he hadn't known anything else. But since TDI, Ezekiel went out into the world and changed his views. It was on one of these trips to the city, that he saw Eva.

_

* * *

_

He was at a gym trying to build up some muscle. He didn't like that he was so weak. He was trying to lift some weights, trying being the operative word .He got up to get some water, and saw a familiar hulking form lifting huge weights. Huge 100 pound weights.

"_Eva!" Ezekiel spluttered._

_What was she doing here? If he had to see anyone from TDI again, why'd it have to be her? She hated his guts, and had the strength to do something about it!_

_The muscular girl turned her head and recognition sparked in her eyes. Ezekiel was considering whether he should face her or run. He didn't want to be a coward anymore so he walked over to her. He wanted to show her that he was different now. Maybe she'd tell the others and when (he knew it would happen eventually) they had a reunion, they wouldn't hate him. _

"_You're Eva, right? From TDI?" Ezekiel said, "Remember me? I'm Ezekiel."_

"_Yeah, I'm Eva. I remember you." She said while trying to understand this. He didn't run and he KNEW she hated him. Or at least she used to. She'd taken some anger management classes since TDI so she'd gotten over her hatred of some of the campers…except for HEATHER. But still, Ezekiel didn't run away and he hadn't made one sexist comment. So she figured she'd talk to him._

"_So why are you here?" Eva asked._

"_Trying to get buff. I didn't like being the weak one back on TDI, so I figured I'd do something aboot, it, eh? But I don't really think it's working, eh?" He looked down at his chest disappointed. _

"_Well, how long have you been working out?" she asked._

"_Aboot an hour. That should be enough, eh?" He was surprised when she started laughing._

"_Of course that's not enough! I trained for years to get this body! If you want to be 'buff' you're gonna need to lift weight for at least a month." Eva said._

"_Drat." He said._

"_If you want, I can help you." She offered, seeing this as a chance to work on her people skills._

* * *

And work they did. In a month Ezeliel was 'buff'. You could see him getting stronger. He was still no match for eva though. One time he practiced wrestling with her. That had hurt a lot. She'd appoligized after though. And then suddenly she grabed him. For a moment, he thought she was gonna wrestle him again. But she didn't. she kissed him.

And from then on they were together. They didn't tell anyone cause they didn't reallhy have any friends. Which was why chris didn't know they were togther, till after he sent out the letters. So really all the TDI campers were coming back.

Eva smiled at him. She did that a lot more now. But that didn't mean she was soft!!! If you got her mad, watch out! Ezekiel certainly wasn't going to stand in her way!

"And now for our weirdest couple yet, Eva and Ezekiel!" Chris's voice rang out.

He hadn't even noticed they were there yet. He and Eva walked out into the horror that was Camp Wawanakwa.

**

* * *

**

Me: How was it guys?

**Courtney: Okay.**

**Duncan: Could've sucked more.**

**Sadie and Katie: Fantabulous!!!!!!!!**

**Me: What about you Eva and Ezekiel?**

**Ezekiel: eh.**

**Eva: You made me a nice person! You suck!**

**Me: So who do you agree with? Courtney, Duncan, Sadie and Katie, Ezekiel, or Eva? Review and tell me! The more you review, the faster I update!!!!**

**Okay I realized I forgot to put this in when i posted it earlier. Thanks to the people who've already reviewed and read this. If you want me to do more boat scenes before I get to the TDC itself, then i need suggestions and ideas. I really don't have any idea for any more of them. But you readers came through when i needed ideas for ExE, so you'll probably do it now. So review! Give me opinions! **


	4. bets

**A/N: So a lot of you wanted a G/B or G/T boat scene. But I really don't have any huge ideas for those couples. They're gonna stay pretty much the same. No stunning transformations like Courtney's and since they were already together, no need for flashbacks. But I'm still going to post it cause all of you guys want one, and I got a pretty good idea. I'm going to do a Cody/Beth one after this, but probably no more after that. So if you really want a boat scene for a couple review and ask me.**

Bridgette and Gwen were chatting while their respective boyfriends, Geoff and Trent looked on smiling. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, the air was warm, and the birds were singing.

Too bad they were going to the most horrible place on earth. Camp Wawanakwa.

"I can't believe we have to go back! I hate Chris! D*** him and his f****** contracts to h***!" Gwen ranted.

Trent was surprised. It took a lot to get Gwen swearing like that. Nowadays only Heather or Chris did that. Not that he didn't understand.

"I know, Gwen. We were going to have a great summer and now Chris is ruining it!" He agreed. "We were going to put our new demo out!"

Trent and Gwen had formed a band with some of their friends since TDI. They had actually played some gigs and were about to churn out their first demo, when chris had to call them back for his new show Total Drama Couples. This sucked.  
Geoff, ever the optimist, said, "Look on the bright side, dude. We get to see all our old friends! And if you win you can make a hundred demos!"

"Yeah, he's right guys. I can't wait to see Courtney and Duncan, again. She told me it was going to be a huge shocker when I saw her again! I wonder what she looks like." Bridgette said.

"I bet she went punk, like Duncan." Gwen said.

"No way! Courtney would never do that! She cares too much about her preppy appearances." Bridgette protested.

"Wanna bet?" Gwen challenged.

"Yeah! How much?" Bridgette asked.

"Ten bucks on Courtney looking punkish." Gwen stated.

"Deal!"

"Hey, who do think the couples are going to be?" Trent asked.

"Well for the obvious ones, I think it will be me and Bridgette, you and Gwen, of course, with Courtney and Duncan, Lindsay and Tyler, Harold and Leshawna, Owen and Izzy, and I think Heather and Justin." Geoff said.

"Eww. You think heather's gonna be there?" Gwen said.

"She has to be. Chris wouldn't let her not be there. She brought the biggest ratings. But I doubt she'll last long." Geoff said.

"Do you have any clue about the other couples?" Bridgette asked.

"If you ask me, Noah and Cody will be one." Trent said.

"Nah. Noah might be gay, but Cody is totally straight. He was crushing on Gwen all last season." Geoff denied.

"Five bucks?" Trent asked.

"Sure."

"And now for Gwen and Trent and Bridgette and Geoff!" Chris announced. They were at the dock.


	5. Feris wheels and French Kissing

**A/N: Hello people it's time for another exciting chapter of TDC!!!! Yay!!! Sorry I haven't post in a bit I've been busy with my other story, TDNE! You should read it! So this is probably me last boat scene. Unless you have a request and an idea! I hope you like it! ;)**

Beth and Cody were sitting close on the deck of the yacht. _Really _close. Beth leaned over to kiss Cody.

Beth looked different now. Her braces were gone, and she dressed nicer. Actually, she had gone on "How Do I Look?" That had helped a lot.

(Pic of what Beth looks like now is on my profile.)

Cody looked the same. Beth remembered how they got together….

A month after TDI

Beth's life was different now. Everyone wanted to be her friend. She was popular. But she had learned her lesson with Heather. She stayed with her old friends who liked her for who she was.

She had become the unexpected confidant to all her fellow former TDI campers. They'd email her all their problems and she'd help them. It was fun. She knew a lot about the other campers now. A lot. She alone knew about Courtney's transformation (besides Courtney and Duncan). She knew how Duncan had made his family move together. She knew about Katie and Noah getting together. She had suggested that they set Sadie and DJ up. She knew that Eva and Ezekiel had kissed while wrestling. She knew that Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, and Geoff all lived in the same city and now were inseparable.

If she had been a different kind of person, say like Heather, she would abused this information. But she wasn't heather. She was sweet, trustworthy, caring Beth.

She had heard from everyone, except Heather, Justin, and Cody. She didn't really care about the fist two. In fact, she thought Heather could go to h***. But she had kissed Cody. True she he was in a body cast and she had accidently pushed him off the dock, but still…

Well now she was at the 4-h fair. She had entered her hog, Heather, in the livestock competition. **(A/N: Have you noticed I hate heather?) **Now she was going to look around.

There was this huge crowd clustered around a stage. Apparently some young inventor was showing of his hover chair. Coy had built a hover chair, he'd told her at the loser resort.

"Give it up for Cody Macke!" The announcer said. Beths breath caught in her throat. It was Cody. She had to see him.

"Cody! Cody! Remember me Beth! From the island?" She shouted. Cody's head turned as he was leaving the stage. His jaw droped.

"Beth? Is that _you_?" he walked through the crowd toward her.

"Yep. Wanna hang out?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Sure."

. . .

"So what have you been up to since TDI, Cody?" Beth asked.

"I've been really busy with my hoverchair. Some people saw me on TDI and they decided to invest. It's really taken off. I might get to be rich and famous after all." He laughed. "What've you been up to?"

"Not much. Everyones trying to be my friend now." She said.

"And what are you doing about it?" He asked.

"I'm sticking with my real friends. I don't want to be treated like I was with Heather."

"Am I one of those friends?" He said, trying to sound like he _really really really_ didn't care.

"Definetly." She said smiling.

She looked around for something to do. With him. Then she saw it. Perfect.

"Let's go on that." She said grabbing his hand and pointing.

They got in line for the feris wheel. When they got in Cody scooted really close to Beth.

And of course, just to be cliché, it broke down when they were at the top. They sat in silence waiting for it to be fixed.

"It's really pretty out tonight." She said staring at the sunset.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." He said dreamily. When she looked at him he was staring at her. Not at the beautiful sunset, her. And that made her want to scream for joy!

She grabbed him and kissed him. Hard.

When she was done, she struggled to catch her breath.

"Sorry about that." She started to say when Cody interrupted.

"Shh. It's okay. I wanted to do that to. You're just so amazing and pretty." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

They started making out. A lot. Were talking French kissing. Not a big deal to most, but they were nerds who'd never dated before in there lives. So it was a big deal to them.

Now

They were making out again. Seriously making out. Like Duncan and Courtney's level of making out. Yeah. That was unexpected.

Once again, Chris had to yell, "STOP SUCKING FACE AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!"

**A/N: **

**Me: I hope you liked it. I thought it would be cool to make Beth a take charge girl.**

**Beth: I loved it.**

**Cody: I didn't! You made me look like a wimp.**

**Duncan: You are a wimp.**

**Cody: No I'm not!**

**Eva: Yes you are.**

**Ezekiel: It's tru, eh.**

**Cody: Fine!!!!**

**Me: So was it…**

**Beth: Fantabulous?**

**Cody: Horrible?**

**Duncan: Okay?**

**Eva: Better than usual?**

**Ezekiel: Worse?**

**Me: Review and tell me! Yay for reviews!**


	6. Arrivals and Amazements

**A/N: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The arrival! I'm done with the boat scenes. I know you guys wanted an I/O one but I had no ideas! I hope you like it!**

Chris smiled to himself. He was back on the island, clearly in his element. The next eight weeks were going to be fun. Very fun. He'd get to mess with everyone's love lives. And the couples were sure to bring the ratings.

Total Drama Couples was going to be different from TDI. Because the campers were competing in pairs, they'd get voted off as a pair. And that would mean there wouldn't be as many eliminations. So there were going to be a lot of non-elimination challenges. And the campers would never know which was which. Never. And the teams would change a lot. The campers would always be with their boyfriend/girlfriend, though. Which brought him to the next change. Since 11 happened to be a prime number and there were 11 couples, he couldn't split them into equal teams, which according to the producers he had to have at the beginning. And that meant that one couple was going home right away. Yep, there was going to be a challenge. But he wasn't going to tell them that.

He wasn't going to tell them that they had been taped over the year either. They would find that out when the show aired. Chris went on smiling. He saw one of the yachts coming in. He didn't see anyone on it though.

"Hey, Jack." He motioned to one of the cameramen. "Who's on that boat?"

"I think its Duncan and Courtney. They're probably still making out on the floor." Jack said, remembering the live feed he had watched a couple of minutes ago.

"Still?" Chris laughed. Duncan and Courtney were the favorite couple. Yin-Yang ones were always like that. He wondered if they good keep that title though.

Even after the boat docked, no one appeared. He could hear them though. He decided to yell at them.

"STOP SUCKING FACE AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!"

Courtney's head popped up. Her face was red. She dragged Duncan down the ramp and on to the dock.

"Hello, Courtney and Duncan. You were voted favorite couple which is why you're here first." Chris said.

"Cool!" Courtney shouted. "We won! Do we get a prize?"

"Let me think . . . NO!!!" Chris said.

Duncan stormed over to him and pushed him in the lake.

"What was that for? My hair's ruined!" Chris screamed.

"That was for breaking up my make out session with princess, making me come back here, and yelling at Princess!" Duncan said, wrapping his arm around Courtney's waist.

"Thanks Duncan!" Courtney said, pulling him in for a kiss. Which turned into another make out session.

Chris got out of the water and dried off. He resolved to make them pay for that later. But now another boat was at the dock. The occupants had witnessed the whole thing and were laughing hysterically.

At least, the girls were. This boat contained some really unexpected pairings. He could have sworn that the two girls were lesbians, and that one of the guys was gay.

"And now for Noah and Katie!" Chris said.

Duncan looked up from Courtney in surprise. _Noah _was with _Katie_. Didn't see that one coming.

Katie was running off the boat dragging Noah with her. There was actually a smile on Noah's face and not a sarcastic one.

"EEEEE! Hi Duncan and Courtney! Wow, Courtney you look so different! Not in a bad way, though." Katie exclaimed, completely bypassing Chris.

"Hey, Katie. You're dating Noah?" She said.

"Yeah, we met in AP Calculus and kissed when we were studying!"

"Katie, do you have to tell everyone that? Oh and congrats on staying together, you too. Statistics show that bad boy/ good girl couples never last." Noah said.

"Oh and before I forget, let's welcome Sadie and DJ." Chris announced.

Courtney's jaw dropped. DJ and Sadie. What's next? Eva and Ezekiel?

"How'd you two get together?" She asked Sadie.

"Noah and Katie set us up. I actually think Noah tricked DJ into going out with me at first. But then we realized that we have a lot in common. Like, we both totally like animals." Sadie said.

Duncan exchanged a look with Courtney, wonder who else would be together.

"And now for our weirdest couple yet, Eva and Ezekiel!" Chris's voice rang out.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Out of the boat stepped Eva, who looked almost happy, and a muscular Ezekiel.

Eva stormed over to Chris and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You should consider yourself luck that I've controlling my anger issues. You dragged me and my boyfriend here, away from our training camp, that we saved up for all year, and then have the nerve to call us WEIRD! So I'm not going to kill you but if I hear, you insult us one more time you're dead!!! You hear me! DEAD!!!" Eva screamed. Then she dropped him in the lake.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" Chris yelled.

"CAUSE YOU MADE US COME BACK HERE!"Everyone yelled back.

"That's my girl." Ezekiel said high fiving Eva.

"How did you two, of all people get together?" Courtney asked.

"Well, we met at a gym where Ezekiel here, was trying to get buff." Eva said, smiling.

"Once Eva started helping me, it worked, eh." Ezekiel said.

"But you two hated each other." Courtney said, trying to understand.

"So did you and Duncan, eh. Oh and nice look." He replied.

"Thanks." She said.

Courtney leaned against Duncan, and whispered, "I hope we don't have any more weird couples."

Duncan laughed and whispered back, "You don't think we're a weird couple, princess?"

"Well, maybe. But not now that I look different."

"You're still the same on the inside." He replied, kissing her.

This started off a chain reaction with all the other couples kissing.

"I really have to get myself a girlfriend." Chris said to himself. He noticed another boat pulling up to the dock.

"And now for Gwen and Trent and Bridgette and Geoff!" Chris announced.

Gwen and Trent walked off the boat hand and hand. Geoff and Bridgette followed. They walked over to where Courtney and Duncan were making out.

"Nice of you to say hi to your best friends you two!" Gwen said.

Courtney broke away from Duncan and squealed.

"You're here!" She pulled Bridge and Gwen into a hug. As they pulled away, Gwen turned to Bridge and said, "You owe me ten bucks!"

"Drat! I was hoping you forgot." Bridge said.

"Not a chance." Gwen replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Courtney demanded.

"Um…we…kinda…bet if…you looked like a…punk now." Bridgette said, embarrassed.

"And I won! I love the hair. It's just so cool!" Gwen said.

"I thought you'd like it. I don't care if you bet on me. I bet on you betting on me. Oh, Duncan?" Courtney replied looking smug.

"What?" He was hoping she forgot.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"Fine. Why'd you have to bet on her? Why?"

"Who are you here with, Noah?" Geoff asked.

"I'm with Katie." Noah replied.

"Really, I thought you'd be with Cody." Trent put in.

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Noah screamed.

"Well, obviously." Katie reassured, kissing him.

"Hah! I was right Trent! You owe me five bucks!" Geoff yelled.

"What is with all the bets people? You have a gambling problem?" Chris asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Hey who's on that boat? I don't see anyone." Bridgette asked.

"Oh not again! STOP SUCKING FACE AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" Chris yelled.

Cody and Beth appeared looking really embaresed.

"Didn't know you had it in you Cody!" Duncan yelled.

"What is with all the making out! I already had to yell that Duncan and Courtney!" Chris said.

Courtney was looking at Beth. It was clear she wasn't the only one who had under gone a transformation.

"Hey, Cody. I hear you invented a hover chair and you're rich. Is it true?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. I heard you and Gwen were in a band. Is that true?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. We were making a demo when Chris dragged us here." Trent said. Now that Cody was no longer crushing on Gwen it seemed that they were going to get along.

"And now it's time to say hello to Lindsay and Tyler!" Chris announced.

"Hi Chip, Gem, Tim, Dom, Callie, Jerry, CJ, Sally, Kelly, Neal, Brittny, Cody, and Beth." Lindsay said.

"You got my name right." Cody said, amazed.

"Of course. You're Beth's boyfriend." Lindsay repied as if it were obvious.

"Hey guys guess what? I found a sport I'm good at. It's –" Tyler was interrupted.

"And let's not forget Leshawna and Harold!" Chris interrupted.

Leshawna stormed over to Chris and threw him in the lake.

"Again?!!%!&#^#&(*&(!*&*&#" Chris swore.

"That's for making me come back here!" Leshawana screamed at him.

While this was happening, Harold made his way over to Courtney.

Wringing his hands, He said, "I'm sorry I got you voted off Courtney. I promise not to do it again."

She smiled. "It's okay Harold. I forgive you. I did beat you up with a streetlight. I consider us even."

Harold visibly relaxed.

"Hold it right there Harold. Just because Princess forgives you doesn't mean I do." Duncan threatened.

Harold gulped.  
"Don't listen to him, Harold. He won't hurt you." Courtney replied looking Duncan in the eye.

"Fine." Duncan ansewered reluctenly.

"And now for Owen and Izzy." Chris shouted.

A green blur ran around the dock.

"Hey everyone. It's great to be back. Look Courtney's all punk and Beth's pretty but no one else is different. Wow. Guess what I did. Me and Owen went up to mount everest and faced of with the yeti and we almost got it but it ran away and then we came back here because chris was all like 'contract' and the RMCP are still looking for me cause I made a bomb threat…" Izzy rambled.

"WOO! It's great to be back! AWESOME!" Owen yelled.

"Well I guess that's everyone. All 20 of us are here." Gwen said, starting to walk toward the cabins.

"Who said you could go? There's one more couple." Chris said.

"But you said in the letter that only 20 campers were coming back." Gwen protested.

"Yeah…about that…I LIED!" Chris stated.

There on the dock stood justin with the face of pure evil.

Heather.

**A/N: How'd you like it. I gotta go to bed now so I'm gonna make this short. I need an idea for the first challenge. Review! YAY!!!**


	7. Rules and Revealations

**A/N: I left you hanging last time didn't I? I'm probably going to do it again. Thanks for all the reviews. I'd like to see over a hundred by the time I finish it. Thanks especially to ZERO MASON who gave me a great challenge idea!**

"Chris, what is _she doing_ here?!" Gwen asked.

"She's a TDC camper. I didn't really want her to be here either, but hey, she's great for ratings!" Chris said.

"The favorite couple has arrived!" Heather announced, wrapping her manipulative arm around Justin.

"Actually, Heather, Duncan and I are the favorite couple." Courtney stated.

Heather looked surprised, for a moment. The she said with a smile, "Then the most popular camper has arrived!"

"Actually, Heather, Gwen is the most popular camper." Chris said mimicking Courtney. He was hoping to get a reaction out of her. And he did.

"WEIRD GOTH GIRL IS MORE POPULAR THAN ME????!!!!!" She shrieked. When she calmed down she said, "Well it's obvious these people have no taste. I mean the Goth and the punk couple. Where'd you get the clothes Courtney, a garage sale?"

Duncan stormed over to her, picked her up and threw her in the lake.

"THAT'S FOR INSULTYING PRINCESS!" He yelled. Everyone cheered.

"Are you going to do that to everyone you guys don't like?" Chris asked the campers.

"Pretty much, yeah." They shrugged.

"Okay, then. All campers report to the campfire for the rules!" He announced.

* * *

A little bit later, everyone was gathered around the fire. Courtney was telling Duncan to get his hand off her butt and he was complaining. But other than that, everyone was quiet.

"Here's how TDC is going to work. You get voted off as a couple. That means that there would only need to be 11 challenges. I don't think that's enough so I'm changing it. So challenges are eliminations and some are point challenges. You never know which one it is till after. Eliminations work the same way. Point challenges earn you points depending on how well you do. Come eliminations, whoever has the most points is safe. Another thing that's different is the teams. You don't have set teams, so I will make them as I see fit. This means that you can sleep with whoever you want in your bunk. And no Duncan, you can't sleep with Courtney. Girls and boys can't share cabins." Chris said.

"Damn. I wanted some action." Duncan muttered. Courtney turned red and shushed him.

"Some of you may have realized that we have eleven couples. And not only is 11 an odd number, it's a prime number. This makes it impossible to spilt you into even teams. Which the producers say I need to do. So in the first challenge, the couple that loses leaves the island. But we're not doing that till tomorrow. So for now relax, catch up and enjoy TDC!" Chris said, and the campers realized he was ending the show on TV. So they left, picked out bunks, and found make out spots.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney were at one of these spots. It was clear that they had been making out by their messy hair and clothes.  
"So what do you think the first challenge is, Princess?" He asked.

"Knowing Chris, I think it will be a game show on facts about the other campers." She stated.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well, he said to catch up and gave us till tomorrow so I figure he was giving us a chance hoping that no one would act on it. We should go tell someone."

"I love that you're so smart." Duncan said desire in his eyes.

This started another make out session and all thought of telling the others were momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Jack the cameraman was sitting with Chris in the studio.

"Man, she knows." Jack said.

"How in the world did she figure that out?" Chris said. He'd only given one cryptic clue! How had she figured it out?

"Do we change the challenge?" Jack asked.

"Too late. We just have to hope she doesn't warn anyone." Chris said with a sigh.

* * *

**Me: So was it...**

**Courtney: Great?**

**Duncan: Makeoutastic?**

**Gwen: Heather got in the lake! I love it! ?**

**Trent: Heather got in the lake! That Rocks! ?**

**Owen: AWESOME?**

**Izzy: Crazy?**

**Cody: I liked it. ?**

**Beth: I thought it was good. ?**

**Ezekiel: Eh?**

**Eva: Heather must die! ?**

**Heather: Horrible? (She's still soaking wet. Yay!)**

**Justin: ...?**

**Noah: It wasn't intellectually stimulating enough. ?**

**Katie: EEEEEE!**

**DJ: There weren't any animals. :(**

**Sadie: EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**Leshawna: Alright, girl?**

**Harold: At least i didn't get hurt.**

**Tyler: Same here.**

**Lindsay: Fantabulous?**

**Geoff: WOO HOO?**

**Bridgette: I loved it!**

**Me: So who do you agree with? Review and tell me. Challenge ideas are welcome!**


	8. Stories and Secrets

**A/N: Thank you for all you're great reviews! Well except for one *Cough* Flame Rising *Cough*. But I don't care I got like one flame out of 62 reviews. Well I've got some great challenge ideas but I need more. Oh and tell me who you think should go home in the first challenge. I might listen I might not. I have plans for some of the couple…**

Duncan and Courtney were still making out. Suddenly Courtney pulled away.

"What's wrong Princess? I was having a great time!" Duncan asked.

"Do you have the feeling we forgot something?"

"I have the feeling that we're not making out. And I don't like it."

"Wait, I remember! We were gonna go tell the others what I think the challenge is!" Courtney said slapping her forehead.

"Princess, do we really need to tell them? We could use it to our advantage. You know have an edge?"

"I thought about that. But if it's a quiz show on the other couples, we need to know about them. If we keep it to ourselves, then we are no better off." Courtney rolled her eyes like it was obvious. Which Duncan had to admit it was.

"Fine. We'll go find them. But let's not tell Heather." Duncan agreed.

"Okay."

And with that, the yin-yang couple went off to find the others.

An hour and several broken up make out sessions later, everyone but Heather and Justin was gathered around the campfire. No one knew why Duncan and Courtney had made them come here, but they figured it had something to do with the challenge. Owen and Izzy were still making out and clearly not paying attention to anything.

"So I figured out that the challenge is probably going to be a game show about all the couples. So I thought we should find stuff out about all of the couples." Courtney explained. Most of the other campers realized that she was still the same on the inside despite her outward appearance.

"So why aren't Heather and Justin here?" Lindsay asked.

"Because she's a manipulative controlling evil witch who we all want gone as fast as possible." Duncan answered.

Everyone cheered at this. Noah said after every got quiet, "Who's going to go first? Cause it's not going to be me."

Courtney exchanged a look with Duncan, then cleared her throat and said, "I guess Duncan and I will go. This was our idea." She looked to see if everyone was listening. They were except for Owen and Izzy. "Well after TDI, it turned out that Duncan lived in the same city that I did. And that he went to my school. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to be with him again at first. I was afraid of what people would think." She looked down and blushed, embarrassed by how she had acted. "Then I decided I didn't care. Turns out all my old friends were completely fake and did a total one eighty on me once I decided to go out with him. So I ended up hanging with Duncan's crowd a lot. You wouldn't believe it, but most of them are really nice. They really didn't care how I looked or acted and were happy for Duncan and me, unlike my old friends. I was tired of always being judged and I figured that if I was going to keep changing I might as well go all the way. So I dyed my hair, changed my clothes, and got some piercings. That's really all the major things that happened. Anything you want to add, Duncan?" Courtney finished.

"You forgot to tell what happened when I met your parents." Duncan told her.

"I left that out for a reason Duncan." Courtney blushed.

"But what if it comes up in the challenge?" Duncan smiled evilly. "Fine. I'll tell them. Okay so before her transformation, Princess was all nervous about telling her parents about us. I really didn't care that much. Even if they didn't want me to see her, I would anyway. It's not like Princess would care. But she really wanted me to meet them, so I did. Her dad was pretty okay with me but her mom definitely wasn't. Took one look at me and said 'Courtney what in the world are you doing with this piece of gutter trash?' Those were her exact words. Then she sends Court to her room. Like she was five or something." Duncan laughed. You could see Courtney blushing and tell that this was not the first time Duncan had told this story. "So I leave and go around back. Climbed a tree and knock on her window. I thought that for sure, she'd try to make me leave, but she didn't. She grabs me, pulls me in and starts kissing me, muttering something about danger being hot. Downstairs we hear her parents arguing about me and Courtney being together. Kind of funny if you ask me. Couple of days later her mom changes her mind about me and the rest is history."

"Why'd she change her mind?" Beth asked. Without her braces, she's no longer lisping.

Duncan looks down and mumbles, "Nothing special."

Courtney smiles and says, "Why don't we tell them Duncan?"

"No way Princess! We had a deal that you wouldn't tell!"

"The deal was I'd keep quiet if you kept me happy. That story didn't make me very happy." She smiles even more. "And besides, what if it comes up in the challenge?"

"What happened?" Sadie asked, hanging on to every word.

"Well, what Duncan doesn't want you all to know is that he turned into a hero."

"No, I didn't! Don't listen to her!"Duncan yells.

"You got citizen of the year award from the mayor. Deal with it." Courtney says.

"Wait. Did I hear right? Duncan was citizen of the year?" Gwen asks amazed.

"Yep."

"How did that happen?" Trent asks.

"Well first he saved a baby from a burning building. That's what changed my mom's mind."

Everyone stares at him. "Come on! Like you wouldn't save some one if you were there!?"

"Then he rescued a cat and stopped a robbery." Courtney finished.

"Whoa. Dude, you did that? I thought you'd be the one robbing banks." Geoff asked.

"Yeah…well…I didn't want to be stuck in juvy anymore. Got it? I hear anyone say anything, I'll beat them to a pulp."

Everyone gulped. Bridgette said, "Well I guess I'll go. That okay, Geoff?"

"Okay with me, bra."

"Well, me and Geoff live in the same town. I taught him how to surf and he crashed into a rock. But he got better at it. My parents were cool with us and we threw a lot of parties. Kinda a letdown after Duncan and Courtney's story, right?"

Everyone nodded. Trent started with his story. "Me and Gwen live in the same town as Geoff and Bridgette. We started this band, Total Survivors. Cause we survived TDI. We debuted at one of Geoff's parties. Turns out, there was an agent there. So we got signed. We were _going to_ record a demo, but Chris dragged us here."

"I hate him." Gwen said.

"Honey, we all do." Leshawna said, putting her arm around her. "So let's talk about Harold and me. So after TDI, we got into a couple of fights. We broke up. But then, he serenaded me outside my window. It was so romantic, y'all. I just had to take him back after that!" She hugged Harold.

"So how did all of the new couples com to be?" Courtney asks. "We've heard from all of the ones who got together on the show?"

"I was at this gym and I saw Eva there, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Wait. You were at a gym?" Duncan was amazed.

"I wanted to get buff. So I saw Eva and she didn't pummel me. Weird, eh?"

"Really?" Sadie asked.

"I had taken some anger management classes. And Zeke here wasn't sexist at all. So I gave him a chance and started helping him out." Eva shrugged.

"We were wrestling and then she kissed out of nowhere, eh."

"Yeah, well, you were growing on me."

"Well me and Beth met at a fair. Pretty cliché with the kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel and all." Cody said, trying to shrug it off.

"We need details!" Sadie said.

"I'll tell it. So like Cody said we met at this fair where he was debuting his hover chair." Beth started.

"Dude! You invented a hover chair?" Geoff interrupted.

"Yeah. He's like rich now. How much money do you have again, Cody?" Beth replied.

"200,000." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yeah well I yelled out his name. He couldn't believe it was me at first. I guess I look different now without my braces. Did you know that my friends put me on that show 'How Do I Look?'? I had no idea I dressed that bad. Well we went on a Ferris wheel and it broke when we were at the top and we, um, made out for a while. Been together ever since."

"I could tell. You were all over her when you got here. You were just as bad as Duncan and me. He had to yell at us too." Courtney said.

"Guess Courtney and Duncan have some competition." Gwen teased.

"I thought you were gay dude. Boy was I wrong." Trent laughed.

"Thanks for being with Beth, Cody. I won five bucks!" Geoff said.

"Yeah, Trent totally thought you'd be with Noah." Bridgette remembered.

Both Cody and Noah blushed and shouted, "We're not gay!!"

"So how did Noah and Katie start dating?" Gwen asked.

"I ended up living in the same city as DJ, Katie, and Sadie. And the same school. DJ turned out to be okay, for a jock. Not bad at all. Had some good times. Actually, it was DJ who got me to stop insulting people as much. So the first day of school, I walk into my AP Calculus class and guess who's there? Katie." Noah starts. Everyone's jaw drops. "I know. Who'd have thought that Miss Clone would have some brains. So we get talking and fighting and end up studying together."

Katie decides to tell it from here. "So I start talking to him about school. I told him how I usually tutor Sadie all summer so she's in my classes. But because of TDI, I didn't. So I thought it would have been hard, you know without her. But it wasn't. Cause of Noah." She smiles at him. "Noah got me to act like my own person. I don't know if you've noticed, but we're dressed differently now." It was true. Katie was wearing jeans and a pink shirt. Sadie was wearing a skirt and a blue shirt. "We kissed when we were studding for this huge test. I asked him if pi square root of 27 was the answer to question 55, and he leaned in and kissed me! It was so romantic!"

"Ah, nerd love."Duncan commented to Courtney.

"We actually got DJ and Sadie together!" Sadie added.

"How?" Cody asked.

"Well, I needed a date for Sadie, because Katie wanted to bring her along. They will still almost attached to the hip. I didn't know anyone else so I called DJ." Noah replied.

"Yeah. DJ didn't even know." Katie giggled.

"Why don't we tell what happened now?" Sadie asked.

"Okay. Man, those two were always dragging us places. They didn't have any other friends. So we got to know each other a lot. Sadie loves animals. So we became a couple. Our first date alone was on a picnic, and there was this bunny. And Sadie adopted her, named her Ms. Bunny. And my bunny, Bunny fell in love with Ms. Bunny. I guess that's when I really fell for her."

"AW!" All of the girls said.

"So what happened with you and Tyler, Lindsay?" Courtney asked, curious.

"Well, I finally realized that he was Tyler. Then I got a modeling contract and Tyler found a sport he's like, totally good at."

"Really? Do tell." said Noah.

"Yeah. I've got three first place medals for it!" Tyler boasted.

"What is it? I can't believe you're good at something." Duncan snickered.

"It's –" Tyler began but was interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about? Did I miss something? We were making out a lot. Why do I have a feeling I missed something?" Izzy rambled.

"Izzy we've been talking about what happened to us since TDI for an hour. How did you miss all of that?" Courtney asked.

"Like I said we were making out. You know how it's like. Everything else fades away. You really should know. I've seen you do it with Duncan."

Courtney blushed.

"What? I've seen Cody and Beth, Bridgette and Geoff, and Gwen and Trent too. And I'll probably see Noah and Katie, and Sadie and DJ do it soon. So should I tell about Owen and me? I will. Owen bought a fast food chain and then we went to Mt. Everest to find the yeti. And we did. It was all like, 'RAWR' and I was like 'YOU DON'T SCARE ME!' and Owen caught it but it escaped and then the police tried to get me but I was like, 'YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!' It was awesome. Right Owen?"

"AWESOME!" Owen agreed.

Courtney was about to ask more but then Chris's voice came on the intercom. "ALL CAMPERS MUST REPORT TO THE STAGE IMMEDIATELY! IT"S TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE!"

**A/N:**

**Me: So I'll leave you with these questions: Was Courtney right about the challenge? What sport is Tyler good at? Will Izzy ever catch the yeti?**

**Courtney: Please tell us!**

**Me: Sorry, Court. You have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Sadie: When will that be?**

**Me: I don't know. The more reviews I get the faster I'll write it.**

**Duncan: You hear that readers? Review!**

**Me: And tell me... was it…**

**Katie: Fantabulous?**

**Cody: Okay?**

**Ezekiel: Eh?**

**Heather: Horrible?**

**Me: Review and tell me!**


	9. The first challenge

**A/N: I thought I'd let you know in advance; I'm not going to be writing anything for the next couple of days. Sorry. But it's Christmas and all. So Merry Christmas! I was thinking of doing a Christmas themed chapter but seeing as TDC takes place in the summer, I can't. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this! But I don't own TDI! So if I forget remember that!**

"I know you're all wondering what the first challenge is!" Chris was saying.

All of the campers were seated around the stage watching him. There was a curtain surrounding the stage, hiding whatever was behind it. Courtney was chewing her nails nervously.

_What if I was wrong? _Courtney thought. _Everyone will hate me. I wish Chris would stop stalling!_

"This _should have been _a big surprise! But of course miss super smart punk-looking CIT girl had to figure it out and tell everyone! Thanks a lot, Courtney!" Chris complained.

_Yay! I was right! _Courtney thought.

"Wait a minute. No one told me anything!" Heather protested.

"Oh. I guess we forgot." Courtney said. "Wait. We did that on purpose!"

Everyone started laughing at the furious expression on heathers face. Even Chris.

"Calm down people. Now I guess this won't come to anyone's surprise, except Heather's, but the challenge The Couple Quiz! **(A/N: Sorry for the lame name! I had no ideas!) **You will have to answer questions about other TDC couples. Every correct answer will get a point. The couple with the most points wins! If you get more than 15 points, you are safe from elimination unless all couples get 15 points. The couple with the least points loses and walks the dock of shame! The winning couple gets a romantic dinner!" Chris explained.

Chef pulled a rope and the curtain fell to reveal 11 desks with two seats each. All of the desks had a buzzer. The campers all climbed on stage and took their seats. All of the couples who had listened at the campfire earlier smiled. Heather didn't. She knew she was screwed unless she did something about it. She grabbed Justin and whispered her plan.

Beth however was very confident. She knew that not everything had been said at the campfire. She also knew that with Courtney ruining the surprise, Chris would make this harder. But she had a secret weapon. Everyone but Heather and Justin had been emailing her over the entire year. She knew a lot about the couples. And of course, everyone overlooked that. She was sweet, trustworthy, naïve Beth. Of course, she wouldn't expose their secrets. But Chris was going to ask the questions and she was going to use her knowledge. And Heather was going down!

"Well let's get started!" Chris said. "I'll start you off easy. The first question is: "whose parents didn't want the couple to go out?"

The buzzer rang. It was Beth and Cody. "Duncan and Courtney. Duh." She said.

"Correct. Team BxC = 1; everyone else zero!"

"Next question: What is the name of Gwen and Trent's band?"

Gwen tried to buzz in but it didn't work. "Oh, you can't answer questions about yourself!" Chris added.

"Bloody Bathers." Beth said. **(A/N: This was the name of a team on a fanfic I read. I can't remember which one. Sorry if it's yours!)**

"How do you know all this, sista?" Leshawna asked.

Beth wasn't going to lie. "I don't know if you all remember, but you all sent me emails about what was going on in your lives last year. I guess I was like you're diary or something."

**(Confession Cam (I kinda forgot to use it before))**

Duncan: Crap. She knows _everything._

Courtney: She's gonna win.

Noah: I forgot about that.

Katie: There goes my chance.

Cody: My woman rocks!

Heather: Thank goodness, I never did that. I'm screwed already.

Everyone else: Fuck. She's gonna win.

The score board above Chris changes to BxC = 2. All the others had zero.

"Come on! Someone else answer a question. Where did Heather and Justin go on their first date?"

No one knew the answer to this. The main flaw of excluding heather from the campfire was not knowing anything about her.

"Was it La Petite Formage?" Noah guessed.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It was voted the most fancy and expensive restaurant in all of Canada. Figured someone like Heather would go there."

Score: NxK: 1 BxC: 2 Everyone else: 0

"What were Eva's first words to Ezekiel in the gym where they met?"

"What are you doing here?" Duncan guessed.

"Shut up?" Katie guessed.

"Yeah, I'm Eva." Answered Sadie.

"Sadie got it! What did Cody invent?" Chris asked.

"Hover chair." Courtney said.

"Why did Courtney go punk?"

"Her old friends were fakes and she didn't want to be judged." Bridgette answered.

"What did Duncan stop?"

"A robbery." Gwen.

This went on for a while. Beth and Cody reached 15 first which meant they won. Duh. And Courtney and Duncan were right at they're heels. The only two couples who were really in danger were Owen and Izzy, and Heather and Justin. Owen and Izzy had been making out for most of the campfire and had missed almost everything. And Heather and Justin hadn't been there at all. So obviously, they were doing poorly. There was one more question. Owen and Izzy had 8 and HxJ had 9. According to Chris if they tied the other campers would choose who left. Heather couldn't let that happen. She knew she'd be voted off then, for sure.

"This should be an easy question for you! How many couples began on TDI?" Chris asked.

Owen was counting them in his head. There was Harold and Leshawna; Lindsay and Tyler; Courtney and Duncan; Beth and Cody; Bridgette and Geoff; Gwen and Trent; himself and Izzy. That was it right?

Heather couldn't let him get that far. She had to beat him. She wishpered to Justin, "Now."

He ripped off his shirt to reveal his perfect muscles. Just like in the TDI finale everyone was distracted. In fact, Owen was drooling. She counted it up, before anyone snapped out of it.

"Seven." Heather answered.

"Correct! In a surprise twist, Owen and Izzy lose! Sorry guys, but you're eliminated! See ya next time on TDC!"

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Gotta go!**


	10. reactions and an alliance

**A/N: I said I wouldn't post again till after Christmas but…I lied! My mom was yelling at me to get off the computer yesterday so I didn't get to write as much as I liked. So I'm going to finish out what I wanted to write, with the reactions!**

**(Confession cam)**

Courtney- That was a twist. Owen and Izzy lost.

Gwen – I hate that maniplitive evil b*****!

Beth – That was really mean of Heather. But at least it was Owen and Izzy who lost and not anyone else. Owen already won, and Izzy is crazy. Plus, me and Cody won. We get a romantic dinner!

Leshawna stormed over to Heather and lifted her up. "Why did you do that? Owen is the nicest guy on the show and got him kicked off!"

"Puh-lease. I was just playing the game. And that fat guy already won. Not like it's a huge loss." Heather said. She was actually scrared of what the street girl would do to her but she didn't show it.

"Leshawna, I know you want to kill Heather right now and that would be great for ratings, but we'd get sued." Chris said. Chef marched over and separated the two.

"Owen, Izzy it's time for you to leave. Beth, Cody time for your dinner. If all of you will follow me to the dock of shame." Chris started walking.

When the campers got there, they saw two boats. One was the usual boat that took you to Playa de Losers, but the other was a fancy candlelight cruise boat. "Owen and Izzy go to Chef's boat. Beth and Cody your dinnier is on the cruise ship.

Beth squealed and dragged Cody onto the ship. You could hear them already making out.

"Bye, big guy." Leshawna called out.

"It's okay. I already won. Time for someone else to."He called back as the boat pulled away.

"As for the rest of you, the next challenge is in a few days. Untill then, have fun! And get me some ratings!" Chris announced, dismissing them.

Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, and their respective boyfriends were hanging out on the beach. Duncan had his arm around Courtney, and was looking like he just wanted to kiss her right then and there till she could see straight. But Courtney had other ideas.

"You know, we should form an alliance."

Gwen's nose wrinkeled. She associated the word _alliance_ with Heather. "Why?"

"Because Heather will probably try to get all of us voted off. She hates all of us."

"She doesn't have any influence anymore." Trent put in.

"Don't underestimate her. She controls Justin now, remember? If he looks at any of the girls and even some of the guys were putty in his hands, and through extension Heather's." Courtney argued.

Everyone was silent. Courtney's words were quite true and made them realize the danger.

"oh, crap." Duncan swore. "We're dead."

"Not if we form an alliance."

"Fine." They all said.

"So what should we call it?" Courtney asked, glad her idea worked.

"How about 'Princess is Hot'?" Duncan asked. Courtney shoved him playfully.

"How about the Blue Dolphins?" Bridgette asked.

"Or the Partiers." Geoff added.

"Something more official." Courtney shook her head.

"How about the Anti-Heather League. AHL for short." Gwen suggested.

"That's it. Thanks Gwen." Courtney said.

"Well, it's kinda late now. Why don't we go? Gwen? Geoff? Bridgette?" Trent asked, responding to the look Duncan was giving him. He obviously wanted some alone time with Courtney.

As the four left, Duncan put his arm around Courtney. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Me too." Courtney smiled at her man.'

"Wanna make out?" Duncan asked.

"Do you even have to ask, orgre?" The nickname for him had stayed. She used it when she wanted to tease him.

"Didn't want to offend my Princess." Duncan smiled.

A make out session do end all make out sessions began and lasted through the night.

**A/N:**

**Me: Did you like it?**

**Courtney: *out of breath* Do you even have to ask? YES!**

**Duncan: ABSOULUTLY!**

**Beth: Fantabulous!**

**Ezekiel: Eh. I wasn't in this one.**

**Gwen: I hate Heather!**

**Justin: …**

**Me: Review and tell me! Merry Christmas!**


	11. Seven Mixed Up Minutes in Heaven part 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been working on TDNE and my harry potter one Unexpected. Check them out. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and give me m ore. I don't know if you like it or not if you don't tell me! I'm not a mind reader! Here's the next nail biting chapter of TDC!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this! But never forget that I DON'T'T OWN TDI AND I NEVER WILL!**

Chris smiled evilly. The poor unsuspecting campers. So in love. Little did they know that the challenge today was going to set it all out of wack. It was gonna be AWESOME!

Courtney looked over at Duncan and smiled. They were sitting on the dock. Duncan was actually behaving himself. For once. It was pretty early out and no one else was awake yet.

"Do you think there will be a challenge today?" She asked.

"Dunno Princess. Probably. We haven't had one in three days." Duncan shrugged.

"I hate this. You know he's going to try to break all of us up soon."

"So? It's not like we'll let it happen."

"You're right." She fell into his arms and cuddled up to him. He smiled.

Just then, Chris's voice came over the speakers, "ATTENTION CAMPERS! WAKE UP! It's time for the next challenge! Report to the campfire immediately!"

Courtney looked at Duncan. "You think if we get there first, he'll go easy on us?"

"Doubt it. But let's get going. If we're last he'll be even harder." So they started walking to the campfire.

Unsurprisingly, everyone else looked pretty bad. It _was _a rude awakening.

"Why do you guys look good?" Bridgette asked.

"Cause we were already up." Duncan replied.

"So what do you think the challenge is going to be?" Noah asked, looking at Courtney. Everyone else did too.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You were the one who figured out the last one." Gwen stated.

"That doesn't mean I know everything!" Courtney protested. When everyone kept staring at her she said, "Fine! Chris will probably want to mess up all the couples, so they will be fighting during the challenges, which will create drama. So he'll probably make us all cheat on each other with other people. Like a messed up seven minutes in heaven."

Everyone gaped at her. How did she do that!?

**(Confession Cam)**

Leshawna – "How does that white girl do it?"

Duncan – "That's my Princess."

Chris – "How does she keep doing that! Am I really that predictable! And she even got the name of the challenge right! ERGH!" He frowns, then brightens, "Well at least there's nothing that she can change by figuring it out."

Chris appeared in front of the campers. "So like I said, today's the next challenge! And it's called 'Messed up Seven Minutes in Heaven'!" Everyone looked at Courtney.

"Man, can you see the future, bra?"Geoff asked. Courtney blushed.

"Thank you Courtney for ruining the surprise! Again! " Chris said sarcastically. "But at least you can't prepare anyone for this. But anyway, this is how it'll work. You will go into a closet with another camper that is not your significant other and you will have to kiss. It will be shown to your significant other. The way to win is to not loose. If your significant other breaks down the door, you lose. If you leave before time is up, you lose. If you refuse to kiss, you lose. The winners get invincibility if both campers in the couple succeed. If one does and the other doesn't they can be voted off. If both lose they can get voted off."

"These are the mixed up couples for this challenge only! (No one but Courtney heard him mutter a 'maybe' under his breath.) Here they are:

Duncan and Bridgette

Leshawna and DJ

Eva and Tyler

Justin and Katie

Noah and Sadie

Beth and Ezekiel

Cody and Gwen

Trent and Heather

Geoff and Lindsay

Courtney and Harold"

**A/N:**

**Me: Cliffhanger! I would write the next challenge but my Dad wants me to go to bed so you have to wait. And as for the mixed up couples: They're supposed to be bad! I made three of them on purpose and the others were picked out of a hat! Guess the three I made on purpose! Review!**


	12. Seven Mixed Up Minutes in Heaven part 2

**A/N: Hello all you reading peoples! We have reached! 100 reviews! YAY! WOOH! This calls for celebration! *starts to dance* And I have learned a huge lesson: If you leave of on a huge evil cliffhanger, you get waaaayyyyyyy more reviews! So I'm gonna do that more often now. Maybe we'll make 150 soon! I have a contest going between TDC and my other story TDNE. Whichever one reaches 200 reviews first gets a lot more chapters! Right now TDC is winning, but TDNE could catch up. **

**Now for the bad news. Next week I have MIDTERMS! DUNDUNDUH! *screams and runs for cover* this will probably mean that I won't be able to post as much. Sorry! But I go to an advanced school so the pressures even harder. **

**But here's the next chapter of TDC! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this! But never forget that I DON'T'T OWN TDI AND I NEVER WILL!**

The campers all reacted differently. Katie fainted upon hearing she'd get to kiss Justin, which made Noah jealous. Sadie looked nervous at having to kiss her BFFFL's man. Same with Bridgette. Eva glared at Beth who gulped. Gwen was furious.

"Wait. Do you mean to tell me that not only do I have to kiss _Cody_, but I have to what the incarnation of evil kiss _my man_?" Gwen shouted. "No offense, Cody."

"None taken." He was with Beth now and no longer had a crush on Gwen so he was quite mad himself.

Chris looked afraid for his life. "Uh… that's the general idea."

Gwen looked like she was about to murder him when Leshawna grabbed her. "Girl, you do that, and he'll make it worse. We'll get revenge later."

Courtney was not actually that mad. She didn't really want to do it, sure, but she had forgiven Harold. But still, ewww. She shuddered.

Duncan on the other hand was furious. That nerd was going to kiss his Princess! Challenge or no challenge, Chris or no Chris, He would get that kid!

Bridgette looked at Lindsay. "Geoff, you don't think Lindsay's pretty, right?"

"Um, yeah! She's freaking hot!" Geoff said before realizing what had just come out of his mouth.

Bridgette huffed and then walked away.

Tyler looked scared for his life. He would have to kiss EVA. Well, at least Izzy was gone. That would have been terrible!

Leshawna and DJ smiled tentatively at each other, letting each of them know it was very platonic.

**(Confession Cam)**

Katie – She looks dizzy. "I'm lucky. I get to kiss Justin. That's second best to Noah. Wonder why he's so mad?"

Noah – "Katie never faints because of me! But when she gets to kiss Justin, she does! Am I second best to her? What if she realizes that I'm nothing compared to him? He is the anti-me. Why, Why, Why does she have to kiss HIM?"

Courtney – "I'm not mad. Disgusted more like. Ewww! And Duncan is going to kill Harold. Poor kid."

Duncan – "I'M GOING TO KILL HAROLD!"

Cody – "I'm sorry that I have to cheat on Beth. I really am over Gwen. Tough break on Heather kissing Trent though."

Gwen – "Why does this happen to me? That manipulative bitch is going to kiss him, AGAIN!"

Trent – "Why does this happen to me? I'm going to have to kiss that bitch! I hate this!"

Beth – "I'm kinda scared that Eva will kill me, but other than that kissing Ezekiel won't be that bad."

Eva – "Beth is going down!"

Ezekiel – "I really got to stop Eva from hurting Beth."

Sadie – "I think Noah's jealous about Katie fainting. I'll have to help them. It'll be weird kissing Katie's boyfriend but I don't think she'll be to mad. And at least it's Leshawna that kisses DJ. She's nice and won't steal him from me."

Leshawna – "At least DJ understands it's totally platonic. But Duncan will pay if he hurts my Harold!"

Harold – "Courtney's disgusted by me, Duncan wants to kill me. Nothing new."

DJ – "Sadie, I'm sorry I have to do this."

Heather – "I never thought I'd say this but, Thank you, Chris! This challenge presents the perfect opportunity to mess up people's relationships! Goth girl's and Trent's, and CIT's and Juvie's, and maybe Surfer Chick and Party boy's. I'll start with those."

Justin – "…"

Bridgette – "He thinks Lindsay's hot! Why! I'm his girlfriend!"

Geoff – "Why, why, why did I say that?"

Tyler – "Eva will probably hurt me. Lindsay, if I die, I love you!"

Lindsay – "So Tyler's kissing Ellie and I'm kissing George… This is confusing…"

"Okay I might not have been clear on the rules last time so here they are again." Chris announced. "If One person runs out of the closet before time is up they lose. The person inside wins. If both run out at the same time both lose. If both stay in the whole time, both win. Your boy/girlfriend will be watching you. If he/she gets angry enough to pull you out of the closet, the person who is pulled out loses. Both campers in a couple need to win in order to get immunity. Otherwise, you can be voted off! This will be great for ratings!"

**A/N:**

**Me: I'm being evil again!**

**Courtney: Why?**

**Me: Cause I want to! And I have writer's block!**

**Courtney: What if I told you I have something that cures writer's block?**

**Me: You do? **

**Courtney: It's called chocolate cake!**

**Me: Really? **

**Courtney: Yes. It's a proven fact! Chocolate cake cure's writer's block!**

**Me: But I don't have any chocolate cake!**

**Courtney: That's okay! I have some right here! *pulls out cake from nowhere***

**Me: *eats cake* You're right! My writer's block is gone!**

**Courtney: Yay! Now will you write more?**

**Me: No!**

**Courtney: Why not?**

**Me: Cause I'm still evil!**

**Courtney: Drat!**

**Me: So I need reviews for another chapter! And get them in fast. Before I get into midterm study mode and you don't hear from me for like a week! So review!**


	13. Seven Mixed Up Minutes in Heaven part 3

**A/N: Hello, TDC reading peoples! Sorry about the cliffhangers but it's now my new style. So deal with it! I watched TDA episode one on Thursday! YAY! I woke up at four in the morning so I could watch it before school. And for some reason, it let me watch it even though I live in the US. It didn't let me do that with the special episode of TDI. And when I got home, they must have fixed it because it wouldn't let me watch it anymore. But at least I watched it! Yay! It rocked. Courtney was in the credits and there was an extra bed so that's PROOF she'll be in the second season! Someone post it online so I can watch it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or anything related to it!**

The challenge was about to begin. The couples had broken off into groups and were discussing it. Some were nervous, some were outraged, and some were afraid for their lives.

Duncan glared at Harold while Courtney rubbed his back.

"Duncan, it's okay. It doesn't mean anything."

"No, it's not okay. Princess, he's gonna kiss you! Only I can do that!"

"Duncan, I'm not mad about you having to kiss Bridgette. Why? _Cause I know it doesn't mean anything!_"

"Easy for you to say!"

"I'm the one who has to kiss him! Grow up, Duncan!" She stormed over to talk to Bridgette.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to kiss Duncan? I don't want to hurt your feelings." Bridgette said.

"It's okay, Bridge. I'm not worried. And he's too intent on hurting Harold to care."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's Chris's." Courtney glared at the host, who was talking secretly with Chef and a cameraman.

"Do ya think anyone figured it out?" Chris whispered to Chef and Jack. **(A/N: Remember him, the cameraman?)**

"I doubt it. They're way to nervous to figure I out, man." Jack said.

"Figure what out? I wasn't here for most of the episode?" Chef asked completely lost.

"Well, before I told them they had to kiss. But then the producers called and told me that I couldn't do that, cause I could get sued. So I changed the rules, but 'forgot'," Chris made air quotes, "to tell them that they didn't _have _to kiss."

Chef laughed. "Good one pretty boy."

"I know. So I get huge ratings and I can't get sued!" He smiled.

"Sweet!" Jack high fived him.

"Who's up first?" Chef asked.

"Courtney and Harold." Chris laughed. "Ten bucks that Duncan makes Courtney lose."

"You're on, pretty boy." Chef agreed.

"Time for the first messed up pair! Courtney and Harold! Remember, no coming out till times up!" He pointed to a countdown clock above a door to a really, really small building, that hadn't even been there till five minutes ago. He opened the door and pushed Courtney and Harold inside. "Duncan, you and everyone else can watch up there." He said, pointing to a big screen TV, which showed Courtney and Harold squished together. The "closet" was designed to force the campers to be near each other.

"Gosh! You didn't have to shove me in here!" Harold yelled.

"You're hearing from my lawyer!" Courtney added.

Then they looked at each other. "Wow, this is awkward."

"Yeah…" Harold agreed. "So is Duncan going to kill me?"

Courtney laughed nervously, "Um…well…he might…but he might not!" She added.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"Um…yeah."

"So…."

"So…"

After a minute or two of silence, Courtney said, "Let's just get this over with."

Duncan had been resisting stopping it, but seeing Harold leaning in was the final straw. Bridgette noticed this and grabbed him. "Remember, it doesn't mean anything."

Duncan struggled for a minute and seemed calm down. Heather scowled. Stupid Bridgette! She needed him to lose!

"Are you sure? I mean that geek's in there kissing your girl." Heather egged him on.

"Don't listen to her!" Bridgette yelled.

"Why not? I'm only speaking the truth." Heather looked innocent.

Duncan snapped. He started running to the door. But then, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, and Gwen tackled him.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming." Chris said. "Times up! Thanks a lot! I lost ten bucks!" He glared at the four. Duncan got up. "What the heck happened?" Then he noticed Harold getting out of the closet. "You're dead!" He ran off chasing him.

"Looks like Duncan's gonna be busy for a while. That's a point for Courtney and a point for Harold. Next up, Gwen and Cody.

"No way!" Gwen protested as Chef dragged her in there. He then shoved Cody in there and slammed the door.

Gwen glared at Cody.

"You know, kissing me isn't the worst think in the world." He joked. "Beth seems to like it."

"Just shut up Cody." Gwen looked away.

Cody noticed something. She seemed like she was about to cry. "What's wrong Gwen?"

"It's just that he has to kiss _her_." Cody understood right away. There was only one person Gwen would speak of with such contempt. "He did it once and he's doing it again." Cody patted Gwen on the back. "Maybe we're not supposed to be together."

"Listen to me Gwen. You two are perfect for each other. He's a great guy. And you're the second most beautiful, smartest, wonderful girl in the world. It's just Chris and Heather's fault. Blame them."

"Thanks, Cody. And if I'm second, who's first?"

"My Beth, of course."

Beth blushed at this. He really thought that about her?

Trent looked troubled. How could she not see that they belonged together.

Gwen leaned in and gave Cody a kiss on the cheek, just as the time was about to run out.

"Time's up! Get out." Chris announced.

"Wait! They didn't really kiss!" Courtney protested.

"There's no rule about cheek kisses." Chris said.

Courtney started chasing him, yelling thinks like, "You made me kiss that nerd!" or "Wait, till Duncan get's his hands on you!" In the end, Chris ran right into the lake, at which point Courtney decided to wait till Duncan got back from chasing Harold.

Meanwhile Chef was taking Chris's place while he dried his hair.

"Listen up Maggots! It's time for the next one." He looked down at the card in his hand. "Looks like it's Trent and Heather."

"I'm not going in there!" Trent protested.

"What's wrong Trenty? You know you want to." Heather said in a baby voice. Gwen wanted to murder her.

"Boy, you're going in there!" Chef shouted.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Chef had to hand it to the kid. He was actually standing up to him. Whoa, he must really love his girl.

"FINE! You're out!" Chef went to tell Chris.

Trent turned to Gwen, who proceeded to tackle him. "Are you mad that I put us on the chopping block?"

"No! You rock! I'm so glad you didn't do it!" Gwen said between kisses. They were giving Courtney and Duncan a run for their money.

Speaking of Duncan, he walked on right then. "What'd I miss?" He looked down and swore. "First it was Cody and now it's Trent. Making out crazily in public is my thing people! My thing!"

Courtney walked over, a wrapped her arms around him. "Hey. You didn't miss much. First Gwen went in with Cody and she kissed him on the cheek. Then Trent yelled at Chef. He said he refused to go in with Heather. Oh and I chased Chris into the lake."

Duncan laughed. "That's my princess."He kissed her. Then started making out with her. And soon they were on the ground just like Gwen and Trent. And the other couples were as well.

**A/N: It's taking forever to write this. It's like all my other ideas are in the way. And I have midterms. I hate midterms. So I'm hoping to post the other half soon. I don't know when I'll write it next though.**


	14. Seven Mixed Up Minutes in Heaven part 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But I was busy. And I had midterms. But now midterms are over, I have a day off school, and there is SNOW on the ground. YAY!!! So I thought I'd celebrate by giving you a new chapter of TDC! Oh and the first person who gives me a link to a site where I can watch the second episode of TDA, gets a sneak peak of the upcoming challenges. Oh and I still need challenge ideas.**

Chris walked back over to the challenge area with Chef in tow. "So Trent refused to go in the closet?"

"Yep." Chef replied with a nod.

"And you let him?" Jack, who had been walking behind Chef unnoticed, asked incredulously.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?" Chef yelled at the smaller guy. Jack shook his head nervously, and then mumbled under his breath, "Just wondering why." Luckily, Chef didn't hear him.

**Confession Cam**

Chef – "I let him get away with it cause I thought it was sweet of him to not cheat on his girl." Chef seems to realize what he's saying. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CARE OR ANYTHING! GOT THAT?"

Chris reached the challenge area and looked for the campers. He didn't see any. "Hey, Jack. Where are the campers?"

Jack pointed down. Chris looked and saw them all on the ground slobbering all over each other. "Oh, come on! Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for two minutes?" Chris threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, let's see, no." Duncan replied sarcastically.

"This is the last time I agree to do a couple based show!" Chris complained.

"Chris man, this show was your idea. The producer dudes wanted to send them to a tropical island with a five star resort, better food, and no challenges. But you convinced them that this would get better ratings." Jack said, hoping to get some good footage of the campers attacking Chris.

"Shut up, Jack!" Chris cleared his throat nervously as the campers glared at him. "Well, anyway, it's time for the next one! Beth and Ezekiel come on up!"

Beth was visibly shaking but she went in anyway. Ezekiel followed telling Eva to "remember your classes, eh."

The door had barely closed, when Eva began to lose control. Veins bulged, sweat poured, and her fists were clenched. Heather saw an opportunity and spoke, "How does it feel to lose your man to a weakling, Eva?"

That made her snap. She took off running for the door. And this time, there was no one to stop her. She wrenched open the door and pulled Ezekiel out.

"That was fast. Ok, that means that Ezekiel loses and Beth wins." Chris announced.

"You're dead Beth." Eva glared at the short girl. Cody heard this and rushed to stand between Eva and his girl. He held up his arms in an attempt to shield her.

"Don't you dare hurt Beth!" He shouted.

"Move it nerd!" Eva yelled back. He didn't move. _This will teach him not to stand in my way, _Eva thought as she punched him in the gut. Cody whimpered and curled up in a ball. Eva tried to move forward to punch Beth but she found someone was holding back her arm.

"Let go, Zeke. She tried to kiss you, she pays the price."

"Eva, calm down. Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. It's all just Chris sick twisted idea of a challenge. So calm down." Ezekiel spoke calmly with a slow no nonsense voice. Eva was visibly calming down. The campers looked on amazed.

**Confession Cam**

Gwen – "Prairie boy calmed her down."

Trent – "Didn't think the guy could do it."

Beth –" It was so sweet of Cody to try to protect me." She looks worried. "I hope he's okay."

Cody – He's sucking on his thumb and curled up in a fetal position. "I want my mama."

"Okay, now it's time for the next duo, Justin and Katie!" Chris announced. Noah groaned.

Heather was whispering into Justin's ear. "Remember the plan. Make her faint and bookworm will go crazy." He nodded.

After they were both in the closet, Justin immediately kissed Katie, and Katie promptly fainted. Again.

This did not have the effect on Noah that Heather wanted. Rather than go crazy, he only became disheartened. His trademark smirk was off his face. It looked like he had no emotion at all, but to people who knew him, like Sadie, he really was extremely sad and angry. He just chose not to show it.

Sadie decided to help Noah. After all, he was the boyfriend of her bfffl (best female friend for life) and he was pretty nice when you got to know him.

"Time's up!" Chris shouted. "Katie and Justin both get a point. Noah and Sadie are next."

Once they were in the closet, Sadie began her work.

"It didn't mean anything you know."

"What?" Noah asked startled out of his stupor.

"That Katie fainted when Justin kissed her."

"Yes, it did. It means that she likes him better than me. She never faints when I kiss her." Noah looked away.

"But she's with _you_. Not Justin."

"Only cause she can't have him. I'm second best." A tear actually went down his cheek, unnoticed by anyone but Sadie.

"Noah, listen to me. She could have him. She picked you."

"What?" Noah was surprised.

"It was the afternoon after the first day of school. You know, after she showed up in the same class as you. Justin called her. He said his publicist said he needed a girlfriend."

"And she said no?" Noah asked. Katie had actually picked him? Why?

"Yep. He said that she had to ditch the 'fat girl'. She hung up on him."

_That explains it, _Noah thought. "But that was about you. Not me."

"But when I asked her why she said no later, she told me she had a crush on someone else. _You_." Sadie smiled, knowing this would convince him.

"But she still fainted when he kissed her. She must have changed her mind." Noah sighed.

_He is so stubborn! _Katie thought. She grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him down. "That's because he's Justin, Noah. Doesn't mean anything. Any other girl would have done the exact same thing if they were paired with him. Even Eva."

"I guess." Noah conceded. "Thanks Katie." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Then they left the closet.

"One point for Sadie and one for Noah. That was very touching. And BORING. You're supposed to be beating the stuffing out of each other." Chris yelled.

"We could beat the stuffing out of you, eh." Ezekiel said. He turned to Eva and said, "Would you like to help, eh?"

"Finally!" Eva smiled evilly. She pounded her fist into her hand. Then the strong woman and the prairie boy raced after the terrified host.

As the others were watching this, Katie came to. The first thing she saw was Noah, smiling at her. Not smirking. Smiling.

"What… happened? Last thing I remember was being in the closet with Justin. Oh no!" Katie shot right up. "Did I faint again? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You're so much better than he is."

"Calm down, Katie. I know. It's okay. Sadie explained it all." Noah smiled.

"Oh. Okay then." Katie turned to Sadie and whispered, "I don't know what you did, but thanks." She turned back to Noah and said, "Would it make you feel better if I fainted when you kissed me?"

"It might. But you don't have to do it all the time. That would be predictable." He smirked. Then kissed her harder than he ever had before. And she actually fainted for real.

Duncan looked on in disgust. Courtney noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"People keep trying to take my title, Princess!"

"That's because they're jealous. They want to be like you." Courtney said, giving his ego a boost.

Chris ran by, still being chased by Ezekiel and Eva. "Stop sucking face people! Please!"

**A/N:**

**Me: So did you like it? Hate it? Indifferent about it? Tell me? And remember the first person to give me a link to watch the second episode of TDA will get a preview of an upcoming challenge! I'm still not done with this challenge. Mostly because this is really, long and I have no other challenge ideas so I'm dragging it out till I get one. So give me ideas! Please! **


	15. AN with a Preview!

**A/N: Sorry this is an AN chapter but I felt I had to get the word out. TDA episode 2 is on YouTube! YAY! And it rocks! Can't wait till the next one! I would like to thank ****tdiharter an anonymous reviewer who told me how to watch it first! You rock! And anyone else who gave me a link, you rock, too! I was going to PM the preview I promised to the first person who gave me the link but since everyone who did was an anonymous review, I'll have to post it here. So here it is:**

He looked between the two, confusion on his face. He pointed to one and said, "You mean to say that _he_ is" He pointed to the other, "_your_ brother?"

"Duh. Can't you see the resemblense?"

"Not really. No."

**A/N: There it is. A not-so-exclusive look at the future of TDC. Guess what its about. Cause I seriously just put that together last night and there's nothing that would indicate in the past chapters, I think. Oh and by the way, I will be doing this preview thing every week. The first to get me a link gets the preview, unless its an anonymous reviewer and I have to post it in an AN. Well see ya later! I hope to have a chapter up soon. And I need challenge ideas!**


	16. Seven Mixed Up Minutes in Heaven part 5

**A/N: Hello people who read this story! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me. And if you didn't give me a review, then give one today! Or I will hunt you down and find you. I'm sorry that this challenge has taken so long, but I kept getting interrupted. Don't expect anything from me all weekend because I'll be away. And no one has guessed the preview right. It is kinda confusing. So remember the first person to get me a link to watch the 3****rd**** episode in TDA will get an exclusive preview. If you have an account I'll pm you. If you use an anonymous review then I'll post it in an AN. So here it is the next chapter of Total! Drama! Couples!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own TDI! BOOO! **

Chris was panting hard. He looked like he was about to collapse. Chef was standing a few feet away, holding back a struggling Eva. Ezekiel had stopped chasing Chris about 20 minutes ago. Chef had finally stepped in, after laughing his head off. This was why Chris was glaring at the large man.

"Well thanks a lot, Chef." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Nice of you to help. After they had already chased me for an _hour_."

No one had expected Eva to keep it up for that long. But then again, it was _Eva_. Ezekiel had said Chris was lucky. Not many people could run faster than Eva could.

Chris crawled over to his director's seat and barely managed to pull himself on. When he was situated he announced, "Well, we're now strapped for time due to those two," He glared at Eva and Ezekiel. Eva smiled and Ezekiel looked innocent. "Chasing me for an _hour. Seriously, _how do you keep it up that long?" Eva smirked.

"I got skills." She said simply.

"Anyway, we have to start the next pair now if we're going to make our deadline. So let's get moving people! Lindsay and Geoff, you're up!"

The two walked into the closet as Bridgette huffed. How could Geoff say that _Lindsay_ was hot? Lindsay was her exact opposite in looks. Did that mean she wasn't hot to him?

In the closet, Lindsay looked around, confused. "Why am I in here?"

"It's for the challenge, Lindsay. You're supposed to kiss me." Geoff answered, in a duh voice.

"But you're George!"

"Geoff." He corrected.

"You're not Tyler."

"Yeah."

"Oh no! I'm cheating on Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed, starting to cry.

"It's just a challenge!" Geoff shouted, but she ignored him. Then she looked up like she had just realized something.

"Wait! Aren't you dating Midget?"

"It's Bridgette!"

"You're cheating on Brittany! I got to go warn her!" Lindsay opened the door and rushed out. But before she had taken two steps, she tripped over her own feet, and knocked her head on the ground. Which resulting in her passing out.

"So through that unexpected chain of events, Geoff wins and Lindsay looses." Chris announced as Chef picked up Lindsay and carried her to the medical tent. "Next up, Eva and Tyler."

Tyler immediately turned white as a ghost. Eva was still angry about Chris and she would take it out on him. He gulped. Then realized something.

"Lindsay already lost for me and Ezekiel lost for Eva, so why do we have to do this?"

"Cause I said so. But you make an interesting point. How's bout this? You win this, then you and Lindsay are safe from elimination."

"What about me! If I win am I safe from elimination?" Eva cried.

"No. I don't think I'll reward the people who chased me for an _hour_." Chris smirked. Payback time.

"I still don't want to go in there. No way!" Tyler protested, as Eva got impossibly madder at Chris's comment.

Chris sighed. He had been afraid of this. And with Chef still at the medical tent, there was no one to drag the two in there. He gave around to see who he'd make do this extremely unpleasant task, and his eye's landed on Jack. He had never noticed before, but Jack was muscular, and almost as tall as Chef. He had a Mexican tint to his skin and short, messy hair. And Jack hadn't helped him at all with Eva. In fact, Jack had laughed the whole time. Perfect, Chris thought with an evil smile.

"Hey, Jack. Why don't you drag these two lovebirds into the closet."

Jack glared at the host with such hatred, hatred he had only seen on one person before, one person… Chris shook his head to stop these thoughts. He wanted to watch the drama go down.

Jack stormed over to Tyler and dragged him into the closet. He walked over to Eva, then stopped, wondering how he'd ever get the strong girl in there. Eva smiled, daring him to try. Then inspiration struck and he whispered in her hear. After this she was all too happy to join Tyler in the closet.

When Jack walked back to Chris's chair, the host said, "Dude, what'd ya say to her?"

"I just said, 'Are you gonna let that scrawny wannabe jock, beat you?'. Worked like a charm." Jack bragged, his brown eyes flashing. "Oh and I bet that in the next 10 seconds, Tyler will run out screaming."

"You're on. Ten bucks?"

"Yep."

And sure enough, in 5 seconds, Tyler burst through the door, screaming "MOMMY!! HELP ME!"

"Ok. Thanks a lot Tyler. I lost ten bucks, _again! _Eva wins and Tyler looses. But unfortunately, it doesn't help Eva. So far, the couples that can be voted off are Gwen and Trent, Eva and Ezekiel, and Lindsay and Tyler. Next we have Duncan and Bridgette."

When the two arrived in the closet, there was a very awkward feeling. Bridgette felt that a kiss, even a cheek kiss, was inappropriate when your best friend was dating him. Duncan actually felt the same. To him, kissing Bridge would be like kissing a sister: weird. But he had to. So he tried to break through the awkwardness.

"So you're mad at party boy?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Why?"

"He said Lindsay was hot." She scoffed.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah. It does." Bridgette looked away for a second, then looked back. "What if I'm not pretty enough for him? Lindsay's the exact opposite of me in looks. Does that mean he doesn't like how I look?"

Duncan muttered "Idiot" under his breath than looks her in the eye. "Bridge, you know that isn't true. That guy never stops talking about you. It gets really annoying." He smirked. "And anyway, when he said she was hot, he meant meaningless fling hot, playboy bunny hot. Not relationship hot. Trust me I know the difference. I've been with plenty of hot girls, but the only one who's relationship hot is Princess."

"Wow. Court really has changed you. You're acting nice." Bridgette said, astonished.

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around." He warned.

"You do realize we're on national TV right now, right?"

Duncan looked up at the camera and swore. "Oh, shit."

Chris had been watching the touchy feely session with disbelief. This was _Duncan_! He was supposed to be hard-core and throwing stuff or storming out. There was supposed to be _drama_. Instead he got a soap opera. Well, maybe this would appeal to the sentimental side of the viewers.

And time was up so he had to tell them, even though they didn't kiss. Which sucked. Cause now the campers would know he had been lying and DJ and Leshawna would almost certainly never kiss. Crap.

"Times up you two! Are you done with your heart to heart yet?"

Duncan looked like he was torn between attacking Chris or making out with Courtney. Bridgette looked relieved, which was echoed by Geoff when she smiled at him. Courtney looked like she wanted to tackle Duncan and give him a long kiss, because he called her 'relationship hot', but then she NOTICED SOMETHING.

"Wait. Chris, Duncan and Bridgette didn't kiss." Courtney was confused.

"Um...Well…you see…" Chris replied flustered. They were going to kill him. "Jack!" He called the cameraman over. "Why don't you inform Courtney why Duncan and Bridgette didn't need to kiss? I'm going to go check on Chef." And with that the host ran for the medical tent, where at least he'd have protection in the form of Chef.

Jack sighed again at having to do the dirty work._ Why did I take this job in the first place? _He thought. _Oh yeah. I needed the money. Among other reasons…_

"Okay. What Chris was afraid to tell you was that the producers changed the rules so you didn't have to kiss. When Chris gave the new rules he didn't say anything about kissing. You all just kinda assumed…" Jack laughed nervously at the murderous glares he was receiving. "Okay I know you all want to kill Chris right now, and I want to catch that on film, but first Leshawna and DJ need to go in the closet. Okay?"

There was a general mutter of assent. Leshawna and DJ went in the closet, didn't kiss and laughed about how lucky they were to be last.

When that was over the campers turned to Jack, who punched his fist in the air and yelled, "Who's ready to kick some sadistic ratings-hungry power-addicted evil host butt?!" He was answered with a roar of approval, as the campers swarmed to the medical tent. Jack picked up his camera, turned it on himself and said, "I hope Chris isn't too mad at me. I just hate being his scapegoat all the time."

He ran after the angry mob of campers to film Chris getting attacked. He grinned as he heard shouts of "OW!" "STOP IT!" "HELP ME!" and "I WANT MY MOMMY!" In Chris's familiar skater boy drawl. "This is going to be good."

**A/N: **

**Me: I'm done with the second challenge!**

**Courtney: Finally!**

**Duncan: Yeah don't you have like five parts to this?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Gwen: So what's the next challenge?**

**Me: Not telling you!**

**Geoff: You know you want to…**

**Me: Not really.**

**Duncan: Tell us! **

**Me: NO!**

**Courtney: You don't even know yet, do you?**

**Me: Yes I do. I came up with it yesterday in Spanish. **

**Bridgette: You really should pay attention. You're going to fail.**

**Me: Puh-lease. I have a 95 average and all I do is zone out. It's where I come up with all my great ideas. **

**Courtney: So what is it?**

**Me: Still not telling you!**

**Courtney: Fine!**

**Me: Well, anyway, thanks to daydreaming in ISS, I have three challenges planned out. The next two, and one that will happen sometime between four and six couples left. But I still need ideas! So give me them. I'll be back on Monday so don't expect an update before then. And the first person to get me a link gets a preview of the next challenge! So hurry up with that, k? Hope you liked it! Tell me what you really think!**


	17. Seven Mixed Up Minutes in Heaven part 6

**A/N: I totally forgot to tell you who got voted off! Opps! Oh well, here's that chapter. And remember, link for the third episode of TDA gets a preview of TDC! So give me a link! Continue to guess on the last preview. You know I bet when it comes out, you people will all smack your fore heads and say, "I can't believe I missed that!" Or maybe it's just obvious to me because I know everything. MWAHAHA! EVIL LAUGH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :( **

Night had fallen at Wanakwa. The campers were gathered around the campfire. Only three of the couples looked nervous. They were, of course, Gwen and Trent, Lindsay and Tyler, and Eva and Ezekiel. Earlier that day, after they had finished beating up Chris, they had gone in the confession cam to record their votes.

**Earlier that day …**

Confession Cam

Courtney – "I wish I didn't have to do this. But I picked the hardest competition."

Duncan – "I'd much rather vote for pretty girl, but Princess said I should vote for you."

Gwen – "I hope I don't get kicked off. I know who I'm voting for though. I wish it didn't have to be this way. You made this afternoon pretty funny."

Trent - "This sucks, man."

Geoff – "Lindsay, nothing personal, but you got Bridge mad at me."

Bridgette - "Lindsay. Sorry. I just don't want you moving in on my man."

Eva – "Lindsay and Tyler. Stupid jock was afraid of me."

Tyler – "Well I like Gwen and Trent so I picked you guys. And Eva, you scare me."

Lindsay – "Who can be voted off again?"

Ezekiel – "I like Gwen and 'm not voting for myself so that leaves one choice."

Heather – "Perfect opportunity to get Goth Girl put of my hair."

Justin – "Heather said to vote for Gwen and Trent."

Noah – "I'm smart. I know who to vote for."

Katie – "Don't believe Noah. I gave him the idea."

Sadie – "I asked Katie because I couldn't decide. I trust her judgment."

DJ – "Eva scares me."

Leshawna – "This is such an easy choice."

Harold – "I hate Duncan! He sprained my arm!" Holds up his arm that's in a cast. "I can't vote for him though. Gwen tried to hold him back. So not her. Tyler's always been nice to me. So that leaves Eva."

Cody – "So easy."

Beth – "So hard!"

**Right Now…**

Chris was glaring at the campers. Jack, who was filming the ceremony, zoomed in on the bandages and various cuts and bruises the host had.

"I hate you all! But I especially hate those two freaks right over there." He pointed to Eva and Ezekiel. "So I have one word for you: karma. Yeah I'm not even going to drag it out. Eva and Ezekiel you're off. See-ya!"

"Hey! Where are our marshmallows?" Courtney asked.

"People who beat up handsome hosts don't get marshmallows!" He turned to leave. "Now if you excuse me, I have to take my meds."

After he left, Eva swore. "Shit. I'm kicked off second AGAIN!"

Ezekiel tried to smile, "At least I'm not off first this time. Calm down Eva." He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. She started breathing slowly. Then they walked down the dock of shame to the boat of losers.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. But I just wanted to get it out. No new chapter until I get to watch episode 3 of TDA. So hurry with that link, ok? And try to guess how the campers voted.**


	18. couple trust trio part 1

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updating. I have been so busy and I had writers block! I'll try not to let it happen again. And guess what? I'm writing this from my brand new LAPTOP! Yay! Oh and I no longer need you to send me links for the new episodes of TDA. I found a way to watch them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama island or anything related to it.**

Courtney walked out of her cabin before the sun came up. She couldn't sleep. Today was a challenge day and she already had found out what the challenge should be. Unless Chris had changed it. That's why she was going to look around. She wanted to make sure the challenge was what she thought it was going to be.

An hour of walking around later, Courtney knew exactly what the challenge was. She knew that there were actually going to be teams this time. She knew that there were three parts to the challenge and what those three parts were. But she decided that she wouldn't tell the others what the challenge was. It couldn't hurt to have an edge now, could it?

She sat down on the pouch outside of Duncan's cabin to wait for him to wake up. She pulled out her laptop and started searching random stuff. Courtney paused for a moment and typed in "Duncan and Courtney Total Drama Island". She was shocked when she saw over a million hits. She scrolled down. There were a lot of hits from a site called "fanfiction" She clicked on one.

It was a story about her and Duncan! She laughed out loud. The things people wrote! Kike she wasn't even a real person. In one she was pregnant, abandoned, suicidal, married at 17, disowned, AND run over by a car! LOL!

Her laughing woke Duncan up and he walked out. He wasn't even wearing a shirt! "What's so funny princess?" He asked.

She showed him the story. He started laughing too. Eventually, other campers came over, woken up by their laughing.

Soon enough, all the campers were searching for stories about them. Everyone ended up on the ground laughing. Except for Heather who hated the stories written about her, and Justin who didn't have any about him.

Chris walked over, followed by Jack and Chef. "Why are you all laughing?"

He spotted the laptop and scanned the story that was on the screen. He frowned.

"Why does this story say I'm pure evil with a heart as black as coal, and makes Lindsay murder me? That makes no sense!" he protested. Hearing this, Jack and Chef burst into hysterics.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Chris shouted. And after awhile, order was restored.

"Okay, now that we are all in control of ourselves," Chris began, glaring at the campers, "It's time for the next challenge. Now as we all know trust is important to a healthy relationship. So that's what today's challenge is all about. TRUST! Welcome to the Couple Trust Trio!"

Courtney smiled. She had been right…again. She still listened though, just in case Chris threw in a twist.

"As you may have guessed from the name we are doing three challenges. And we also have three teams!" Chris laughed as everyone but Courtney looked surprised. _Drat, _he thought, _she knew about it AGAIN! _

"That's right campers! I'm actually putting you in teams! With team leaders and everything." With that, everyone was glancing around nervously, wondering what sick groups Chris would have come up with.

"At first I was going to put you all in the sickest groups ever!" Chris smiled evilly. Then he sighed. "But then one of the producers told me I couldn't do that twice in a row. So I decided to make it random!" When Chris said this, Chef Walked over carrying a huge machine that looked like it would explode any second.

"Here it is! The Sorto-Matic-3000. It will decide your teams!" Chris announced.

"How do we know you didn't program it to pick the teams you wanted?" Noah asked skeptically.

"You don't." Chris said with that stupid smile on his face.

"Noah, I doubt Chris has the mental power necessary to do that." Katie reassured her boyfriend.

"HEY!" Chris said insulted.

"You know it's true." Katie replied. "Oh and offense intended."

Chris spluttered for a few moments and then pulled himself together, the evil smirk back in place. "Well then, let's get started." He pulled the lever and pictures of all the couples swirled through. "This will decide the three team leaders." The pictures slowed and showed three pictures. Chris stepped back to look at them.

"And the three team leaders are Courtney and Duncan; Cody and Beth; and Heather and Justin!"

Everyone was shocked at the last one. Heather and Justin leading a team?! Bad news.

"Now the rest of you will be sorted randomly to decide whose team you're on." Chris pulled the switch again. After studying the results he whistled. "I'm glad I used this machine. These teams are even more messed up than the ones I came up with. So here they are: On Courtney and Duncan's team are Gwen and Trent and Noah and Katie. On Cody and Beth's team are DJ and Sadie and Geoff and Bridgette. Finally on Heather and Justin's team are Lindsay and Tyler and Leshawna and Harold. I can't wait to see how that turns out!" Chris cried and walked away laughing. "Oh, and challenge is in an hour. Get ready!" He called.

The campers looked at each other and at the same second the all stared running for the confession cam. It was like a stampede or something. Only one person did not go. Courtney. She needed to talk to someone. Beth. Where was Beth?

There. Courtney saw Beth at the end of the line for the confession cam. It was easy to grab her and drag her off into the woods.

"What was that for, Courtney?" Beth was confused but not mad. Beth was never mad at anyone…well, except for Heather.

"I needed to talk to you. I need your help with this plan I have." Courtney said, knowing that as soon as she told Beth what it was there was no way she'd refuse.

"And why would I help you? We're on different teams!" Beth protested, throwing her arms in the air.

"Because we both want the same thing. We want Heather kicked off TDC." At this, Beth immediately stopped trying to leave and smiled.

"And you have a plan to do that? What? And how can I help?" Courtney smiled. She knew it.

----------------

**A/N: I will leave you with these questions:**

**Did Chris really let the machine pick the teams?**

**What are the three challenges?**

**What is Courtney's plan to get rid of Heather?**

**Why does Courtney want to get rid of Heather?**

**How does Courtney know everything?!**

**Find out the answers to some of these next time on Total Drama Couples! **

**Review! Please!**


	19. Some Answers to some Questions

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in about four months. REALLY, I am sorry! But I lost track of the plot and then I just didn't want to write it anymore. The start of **The Kobold Necromancer's **TDC2: Total Drama Battlegrounds inspired me to start writing my TDI fanfics again. But I'm back and that's the important thing. Thanks for all your reviews. The threats made me want to write this again, if only for fear of my life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TDI!**

**-----------**

"What's the plan to get rid of Heather, Courtney?" Beth asked, thinking _finally! That Bitch is going down!_

"All we have to do is make Heather's team lose. We work together to do that. The other people on Heather's team hate her, so even if Heather doesn't do anything wrong they'll vote her off!" Courtney said eagerly, her desire for revenge breaking through her carefully composed voice.

"Awesome!" Beth said, and then she noticed Courtney's tone. _Something's up_. "Courtney, don't read anything into this but why do you hate Heather so much?"

_When did Beth get so damn perceptive?_ Courtney asked herself. Not wanting to give any of her secrets away, she said, "Well, she's a bitch to everyone. Who wouldn't hate her?"

Courtney sounded so convincing the Beth nearly believed her. But Beth knew there was more to it than that. "I think there's something else. Not that what you said isn't true, but you have a more personal reason to hate her, don't you?"

Courtney sighed. All those months of confiding in Beth had come to back to haunt her. The girl knew when she was lying. And Courtney's mother had always said, 'If someone sees through a lie, tell them the truth. You'll impress them.' So that's what she did. And anyway, there were no cameras here. She took a deep breath. "You're right. There is a more personal reason." The look of surprise on Beth's face was proof to Courtney that her mother had been right. Beth had expected her to deny it. She continued. "Did you wonder why I forgave Harold for getting me voted off?"

_What does this have to do with Heather? _ Beth though, though she had wondered about that. So she nodded.

"Well, when I got back from TDI, I had my lawyer dig up some dirt on it so I could sue them. He didn't find a loophole for_ that_, but he did find something. Did you know that since we were contestants on the show, we can look at any footage aired or unaired?" Beth shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so. It was hidden in there pretty deep. So I demanded to see he footage of when Harold switched the votes to find out if there was any possible way I could sue him. And guess what I find instead? I find out that _Heather_ convinced Harold to switch the votes. He was going to do it to Duncan at first but then Heather caught him! And instead of stopping him, she told him to switch the votes to my name instead. Apparently she was threatened by my relationship with Duncan the way she threatened about Gwen with Trent. And she thought that I would actually get Duncan to try on challenges. So she got rid of me! Harold didn't have much choice in it! And she paid off Chris not to air that part!" The rage in Courtney's voice got more and more evident as her explanation went on.

"That BITCH! Why haven't you told anyone?" Beth asked, outraged.

"I didn't want to make it seem like I was making it up. And I didn't want Duncan to get even madder. I just got him over the Harold thing. I don't want him killing Heather. He will if he hears about this. I mean he only injured Harold because he understood revenge. But Heather didn't have any reason at all for doing this so he'll kill her and then he'll go to JAIL!"

Beth had been a bit confused as to why Courtney was worried about Duncan killing Heather till that last part about Duncan going to jail. Now that made sense.

"Let's do this." Beth grinned at Courtney.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I can't remember what I was going to have happen in the challenge except for the ending so I'll have to think about it. But I didn't want to make you wait even longer so I posted this. Also, if any of you don't hate me for not updating for four months and then giving you a short chapter, I'd like to have a beta for this story. Let me know if you want the job.**


	20. Waiting and Wondering

**A/N: I have updated again! Thanks for all your reviews. Keep reading and all that. But before you do, I need to ask you all something that could influence the rest of this challenge. This is it:**

**Can you think of something other than bad haircuts for Sadie's fear?**

**Also, I still would like a beta for this. Whoever gets the job can help me tweak out the entire plot. **

**Disclaimer: TDI is not mine!**

Duncan watched Courtney come out of the woods with Beth, both of them exchanging glances before they went their separate ways to meet with their teams. No one else saw this except for Katie. She kept it to herself.

**Confession Cam**

Duncan – "What is Princess doing with Beth?" He asked confused. "She has all these plans to make us win and I'm fine with that. She doesn't seem to be pulling a Heather on anyone. But she won't tell me anything about where she's getting all her info! Something about 'the less people knowing the better.'" He scowled. 

Katie – "I saw Courtney walking with Beth. I bet it's an alliance or something like that. Wonder what it's for and whether she'll say anything about it." She looks thoughtful. "I hope she doesn't. I bet Noah that there'd be at least one secret alliance."

**Team 1 (Courtney, Duncan, Noah, Katie, Gwen, and Trent)**

Courtney faced her teammates. She knew what the challenges were. She decided not to tell anyone because she knew Chris would change things just to spite her. They certainly wouldn't be held in the original order.

"So Court, I guess you have an idea about what the challenges are." Gwen looked up from her sketchbook.

"I have a feeling."

"And what is it?" Trent asked.

"Can't say."

"Why not?" Gwen looked surprised.

Before Courtney could reply, Noah interrupted. "It's pretty obvious. The sadist known as Chris is annoyed at her. Understandable, I suppose, as Courtney knows all his secrets. So he'll mix with this challenge to throw her off."

"Well why can't she tell us if he's going to mess with it anyway?"

This time, Katie answered before Courtney could. "If he doesn't know how much Courtney knows, he can't mess it up enough to be sure she'll be thrown off."

"Exactly." Courtney finally was able to say.

**Team 2 (Cody, Beth, DJ, Sadie, Geoff, and Bridgette)**

Cody looked over the others. "We have a good chance at winning, I think."

"Totally." Geoff agreed with the geek.

"We, at the very least, won't loose." Bridgette pointed out.

"Why do you, like, think that?" Sadie asked.

"Because Heather's going to loose." Bridgette said confidently.

"Her team will probably throw the challenge to get rid of her." Cody put in.

"That witch is going down!" Beth declared.

-----

**Team 3 (Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay, and Tyler)**

"You better not dare throw this challenge." Heather glared at the others.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't." Leshawna glared back.

Chris took this opportunity to jump in and announce, "Anyone seen throwing a challenge will be disqualified and sent packing immediately."

"I hate you." Leshawna shook her fist at the host.

"Why, thank you." Chris laughed as he left.

"So Courtney knows. What are you going to do?" Jack asked the host as he walked into the recording tent.

"What's the plan pretty boy? You going to cry?" Chef grunted.

"NO! But I want to find out how she knows this. Did she tell her teammates anything?"

"Nope. She realized that you'd see anything she told them." Jack played the footage.

"I hate that girl. What happened with Beth?"

"Told her about the Heather thing. What should we do about that?"

"Nothing. That fuels the drama." Chris smiled evilly.

"So what do we do about the challenge?" Chef asked also grinning.

"I was going to let them choose who took place in what challenge, but now I don't think I will. Should we have Miss Know-Everything do the hanging one or the fear one?"

"I say you have her do it the hanging one. I mean, electric eels are so much better than green jelly." Jack said.

"She'd win that though. Delinquent kid would hold her up." Chef pointed out. "Fear would be so much better."

"I've made my choice." Chris smiled again.

**A/N: I would have written more but I have to go soon. I'll try to update soon. Now a while ago when I gave previews I gave someone one that had to do with this challenge. But now I'm thinking of doing it differently, as you might be able to tell by the Jack-Chef-Chris conversation above. Is that okay?  
Remember that I need suggestions for a different fear for Sadie. **

**I also would like a beta.**

**Review!**


	21. AN chapter! CHOOSE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

**A/N: Sorry for this being an AN chapter but I am completly stuck between two choices for the next chapter. I still haven't decided a different fear for Sadie so keep submitting your ideas! Please! But I also need you to tell me something. **

**A long time ago I gave someone a preview that involved the next few chapters. I probably won't have the story follow that way anymore. Is that okay?**

**I need you all to tell me what you want: **

**Option 1: Courtney facing green jelly, Ducan facing standees, and Trent holding Gwen above water filled with electric eels?**

**OR**

**Option 2: Gwen facing being buried alive, Trent facing mimes, and Duncan holding Courtney above water filled with electric eels? **

**Review with which one you want! Also, sugest fears for Sadie!**


End file.
